whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of the Golden Wizard
Story Line Battler and Beatrice were determined to stay together for eternity. However, their plans came to a halt with the birth of their daughter, Chiyo. It was foretold that Chiyo was a cursed child that needed to be destroyed. However, both Battler and Beatrice refused this fate and ran away with their child in the sea of kakera. This proved fruitless when they were hunted down and--eventually--killed. Chiyo remained safe throughout all of it but wept upon discovering her parents corpses. Afraid and alone, she thought she could die when a black cat offers to create a ‘miracle’. She could be returned to the human world with only one of her parents. Initially, she did not want to choose between her parents, when she recalled her mother saying she could be revived with either any of her family’s powers. Determined to mend her family, Chiyo chooses her father. However, she doesn’t know that both she and Battler would lose their memories of the meta-world and anything related to magic. Years past and her ties to the Ushiromiya family grew strong, even without a clear inheritor. Battler and Chiyo live in a apartment in Tokyo and Battler has become a famous author of the Golden Witch series. However, on this particular meeting there are new faces around--including more cousins to the now teenaged Chiyo. She befriends them quickly along with Kanon's niece, Fuyuka Miko, and is surprised by the appearance of another boy bearing of the crest of the one wing eagle. He reveals his identity at the family gathering as Ushiromiya Leo--the alchemidic advisor of the Ushiromiya, inheritor to headship, and Battler's son. Battler is genuinely confused by the exclamation as he doesn't remember having any child other than Chiyo. Leo declares that both he and Chiyo forgot about him and his mother. He then goes on to say that he would revive her no matter what and make Chiyo acknowledge magic, just like their parents did years ago. Chiyo takes on the challenge, stating that everything could be explained by human needs. Leo takes her declaration with pleasure, reintroducing himself as the Golden Wizard, the Golden Witch Beatrice's successor. This sparks the murders corresponding to the epitaph, and she must draft the help of her newfound bonds. Will Chiyo submit to Leo or will she triumph over her supposed brother? Characters Ushiromiya Family Ushiromiya Battler The author of the famous Golden Witch series. He is a single father to his daughter, Chiyo. He doesn't recall what happened between him and Chiyo's mother, but knows he held no malice towards her. Battler isn't a prominent figure in the story but has inadvertently trained his successor: Chiyo Ushiromiya Chiyo Battler's daughter, who has grown up outside Rokkenjima. She was named for Chiyo Kumasawa, whom her mother loved like a parent. Like her father, she doesn't believe in magic and possesses the Endless Nine. She is Leo's opponent for the plot. Ushiromiya Leo Leo is Battler's long lost son. Unlike the rest of his family, he actually remembers his mother and is distraught and angry by no one's remembrance of her. He shows a high disdain for his father and secretly still cares for his little sister. Ushiromiya Emily Maria's only child that shows a great interest in magic and the occult. She carries around a stuffed dinosaur and has a verbal tic like her mother. She looks up to the older kids with adoration but will blatantly defy them if they try to deny magic. Servants/Non-Ushiromiya Yasuda Yoshiya More commonly known as simply Kanon has become the head servant to the Ushiromiya family following Genji's passing. He hasn't shown much of a change personality-wise as he still thinks as himself a 'merely furniture' and passive towards others' demands. However, he's really become more passionate towards the welfare of the kids due to raising his niece. Yuki Adam Is the youngest servant to the Ushiromiya household. He's as old as Chiyo and has been her friend for years. They show a competitive streak towards each other. He holds a high respect for Gohda as Adam wishes to become a superb chef like him. Amakusa Juuza He serves as a bodyguard and servant to Battler and Chiyo, though he believes he does babysitting more often than anything. Normally, Juuza's teased about getting together with Ange and normally responds with some kind of attitude. He still retains his more dangerous skills in case of certain incidents. Fuyuka Miko She is Yoshiya's niece from a recently reconnected sibling. As an outsider to the family, she doesn't really care about the goings on in the family. Miko helps the mystery side but maintains an open mind towards the magic of the island. Meta-World Beings Golden Wizard Leo He is the inheritor of Beatrice's title and like his mother has been warped in his mindset. However, this was due to the intervention of Bernkastel, whom he treats as his mother. His hatred is centered on the Ushiromiya family and wishes for nothing short of their destruction. He is Chiyo's opponent. Bernkastel The Witch of Miracles and the one that has built the foundations for the current game. She torn Battler and Beatrice's family apart and demented Leo into the Golden successor he is now. Still humiliated by her loss to the couple, she intends to get even through Leo and Chiyo. Beatrice The Golden Witch and the mother of both Leo and Chiyo. She was killed prior to the current game. She is Leo's motivation for destroying the Ushiromiya and challengeing her little sister. He wants to revive her at all costs while Chiyo just wants to know who she is. Setting Rokkenjima is the main setting of the Birth of the Golden Wizard. It a large mansion secluded on a private island with a smaller mansion obscured in the forest. There is a beautiful rose garden available in the courtyard of the mansion along with a beach further down. Alongside the main mansion is a guesthouse where the family that does not live on the island reside. A shrine is hidden along the shore of Rokkenjima where a mirror supposedly suppresses the witch's powers. Tokyo is also a minor setting in Birth of the Golden Wizard. This is the home or frequented place of many of the Ushiromiya family. Battler and Chiyo reside here along with Yoshiya and Miko. It is the meeting place for the Ushiromiya family members before they take a boat to Rokkenjima. Trivia *Originally a plot by Sota9 *It is an alternate universe where the murders of Rokkenjima are nothing more than fiction from Battler's books.